


weightlessness

by lvsr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Kozume Kenma, based off the mv for shelter by porter robinson, the poor boy is stuck in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvsr/pseuds/lvsr
Summary: Sometimes, when Kenma opened his eyes, it felt as if he was weightless.Kenma has always been alone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 32





	weightlessness

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "Oxygen"

Sometimes, when Kenma opened his eyes, it felt as if he was weightless. He felt as if his heart were untethered from his chest and was pulling him forward into a new direction, the veins and arteries spilling eastward and westward, tugging Kenma into a space unknown, somewhere that he had never ventured into before.

When Kenma was a child, he remembered staring through the pod windows, barely restricted by the nodes and wires that stuck out of him. He remembered his fingerprints on the glass windows, breathing in the stars and planet Earth below him. He imagined that one day, someone would come rescue him, take him out of the ship that he’d never left—and take him to Earth, where his feet would touch bare soil or asphalt, and he could smell the natural atmospheric oxygen, instead of the filtered air that came through the ship.

Only a few years later did Kenma realize that it was a hopeless dream, that he was never going to leave the ship, no matter how hard or how much he wanted. 

He doesn’t know if he was forgotten, or left here by accident or if he’s an experiment, being currently monitored. 

He has nothing but his tablet and the soft hum of the wires to keep him company. His body grew, but the wires did not—and it became much harder to maneuver around the ship. He was fed through intravenous supplements that never seemed to run out, which made Kenma wonder if whoever put him here  _ wanted  _ him to stay. His body was in average condition, not fit and not fat. His hair had only been chopped once—back when he was sick of the length and found a jagged edge to shear it off with. Since then it had regrown and it fell to his mid back. 

He didn’t complain. His tablet had everything he ever needed, beside human company and tangible food. It had internet access and every game ever known to man—although Kenma was running out of good ones to play. He could even chat with people, though he never let them know where he was. His tablet wouldn’t let him access anything other than games or old books. He couldn’t see the date or time or anything that was happening on Earth.

Now he sits on the floor, his legs to his side, idly tapping against the ship wall. His tablet glows blue as it plays some American movie. Kenma had been so bored at one point that he started learning other languages. English had been his second, and he understands it almost as well as Japanese. Hence, the American movie.

He hums along to the background music softly, as the credits begin to play.

“That was interesting,” he says, voice crackling from disuse.

He runs a hand through his hair, tangled and matted. Once, every two days, the ship automatically sprays him with something and he feels fresh and clean. His skin smells good and feels soft. He wonders what it is. He paws at the hem of his shirt—black and full of holes to allow for all the wires. His shirt used to hang low to his knees when he was a child, and his pants were baggy and Kenma had to bunch them up to walk in them. Now, he’s grown into them, and the shirt is only a little loose.

He doesn’t remember when he first entered the pod, but he knows that he must have been very young to not remember. There had been educational materials on his tablet that used to play to him at scheduled intervals but those had seemed to have run out a while ago. He doesn’t keep track of time, doesn’t know how long he’s been here, doesn’t even know the damn date. For all his tablet can do, it can’t tell him the time. Although, he supposes, it wouldn’t make much of a difference, if he were to stay here forever. 

He’s still tapping a soft beat against the metal of the walls, hearing soft clangs at every knock. He leans his head against the surface, sighing softly and staring out at the pod in front of him, the only thing that he’s ever known. He’s quiet. 

All of a sudden, his eyes are drooping shut and he’s collapsing to the floor—though he doesn’t remember ever feeling sleepy.

  
  


—

  
  


He wakes up slowly, softly, and the first thing that he notices is that he feels lighter. Almost weightless. He opens his eyes, and they’re assaulted with a light so bright that he shuts his eyes because it overflows all of his senses. 

_ He’s not in the pod _ , he realizes, slowly, as if his brain was in some sort of lag.  _ He’s out of the pod. _ His first instinct is to thrash—but he doesn’t. He doesn’t know where he is, who’s around him. He can’t afford to panic if these people want to hurt him. He’s lying horizontally against a flat table, and something soft and fluffy is beneath him. Kenma feels warm.

“Hello…?” A voice says, softly. Kenma tries to open his eyes again, but the light is too bright and he starts to develop a pounding headache.

“Oh! Is the light too bright?” Kenma nods, once. He can feel the light being dimmed from behind his eyelids, and slowly, he opens his eyes, adjusting to the much lower light.

Standing there in front of him is a person that he’s never seen before, who’s smiling at him so brightly that Kenma wants to shut his eyes again. He wasn’t aware that any person could be that bright. He has bright orange hair that’s pulled back behind his eyes with clips and huge circular glasses over his eyes. The glasses are almost three times the size of his eyes, and the frame is a brown color that Kenma thinks, rather bizarrely, complements his eyes.

“Who are you? Where—where am I?” Kenma asks, softly, his voice broken. He sits up, slowly, allowing the vertigo to whiz past his body.

“I’m Hinata! Hinata Shouyou! I’m the person that found you. And you’re in the medical bay. You’ve been out for a couple days. Your body’s been healing, I think.”

“Sci-scientist? Healing? Found me? Wh-” Kenma almost starts to panic.

“This might be a lot of information to take in,” Shouyou says gently. “Do you want to know now? You can just rest if you want. I’m sure you’re tired.”

“I’m not tired,” Kenma says, and he realizes that he  _ isn’t _ . He feels energized, ready to go. 

“Oh.”

“I want to know,” Kenma says. “I want to know everything.”

Shouyou holds out an arm towards him and  _ smiles _ and Kenma thinks that this is going to be something beautiful. Shouyou pulls him off the table and into a new life and Kenma is ready to face it head-on. 

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things! So, I'm probably not gonna write any continuation in this universe so I wanted to make clear what did happen to Kenma. 
> 
> He was a purposeful experiment. some Bad People were monitoring his progress. Creepy. 
> 
> I've been writing a lot of drabbles to procrastinate from my long fics - sorry!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sirenmiyas) │ [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kzkenma)


End file.
